


[Art] Friends and Burgers

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Culture & Customs, Angel Wings, Art for Fic, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2016, Digital Art, Hugging, M/M, Romance, Tropes, Wing Hugs, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dean/Cas Tropefest 2016] Dean’s been in love with his best friend ever since he was a six-year-old kid with a constantly muddy face, and Cas was an eight-year-old fledgling with constantly unruly wings. Nothing much has changed since childhood, except Dean’s finally ready to confess his feelings to Cas.</p><p>And then Cas announces that he’s getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Friends and Burgers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends and Burgers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029993) by [justkeeponwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting). 



> Part of the Dean/Cas Tropefest 2016
> 
> Thanks to the mods for hosting this awesome challenge and even more thanks to the author for giving me a chance to draw some wings. I adore wing hugs, so yeah, go read the awesome story if you do too, so worth it!

[](http://imgur.com/JvsDDk0)

[](http://imgur.com/HvqX7eI)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/150365892227)


End file.
